The hookah table is a modern design for a table with an integrated or mounted hookah apparatus for convenient use in bars, lounges, and clubs. Traditionally in hookah lounges, a server transports hot coals to a patron's hookah apparatus at the patron's table in the lounge. As the server transports a tray of hot coals through the establishment to patrons' tables, unfortunate circumstances may occur where the server could lose control of the coals injuring a patron or damaging the establishment. With electric heating elements, the danger of transporting hot coals is eliminated.
The present invention is a hookah table that modernizes the smoking process with a hookah apparatus by implementing an electric heating element to heat smokable substances and promotes a social atmosphere. The present invention receives a capsule of the smokable substance to increase the convenience of the present invention, allowing the users to quickly interchange the smokable substance with another smokable substance with a different flavor or vaporization temperature. The heating element is controlled by the user through a control panel integrated into a table top to adjust how the smokable substance is heated. The table provides a surface that people can gather around and socially engage with one another while smoking with the hookah apparatus. The present invention brings elegance, convenience, and style to any bar or lounge that involves smoking hookah.